


Lights

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kind-of-song-fic, One Shot, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life is destroyed in darkness, and reborn in light.</p><p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither HTTYD or Lights (credits to DreamWorks and Ellie Goulding.  
> Please review!  
> More fics to come!  
> This is a little one-shot.

_I had a way then Losing it all on my own I had a heart then But the queen has been overthrown_  
  


I used to be a person. I used to feel love. I was a mistake, taken in out of pity by a King and his Queen from the orphanage, away from the horror. I was there for two years until the coup.

Now, the “Bastard Prince”, the “Royal Mistake”, the “Hiccup”, is nothing but a plaything. They took everything.

 

_And I'm not sleeping now The dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping up The strength I need to push me_

 

8 months of slavery.

Little sleep, little food, fear. Above all, the fear.

They hurt me, and I’m all alone. I’m scared…I’m scared.

 

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine them when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  


One night a light appeared.

It had been so long since I had seen anything besides the dark that I froze; terrified and blinded by its presence.

After hours, I finally glanced at it.

It was only a little bobble, bigger than a firefly, but smaller than an egg yolk. It lit up my black cell, if only for a moment, and gave me my first smile in months.

Though tiny, it was just so, bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away.

And then it spoke, both frightening and scaring me.

For the first time, a voice that wasn’t there to hurt, or insult, or humiliate was directed at me.

It simply spoke my name.

_“Hiccup.”_

And two other words, a message.

“Be strong.”

And it was gone.

 

 _Noises, I play within my head Touch my own skin And hope they'll still be there_  


I hum. If not only to break the black silence, then to stop my inevitable insanity, but I am soon punished and ordered to remain quiet- unless I’m screaming.

So I sing in my head, compose my own music, invent my own songs, places, things, and try to block out the world. I am so sense deprived that I fall asleep with one hand over my heart to ensure that I am still alive in this hell. My other hand strokes my hair in a parody of comfort.

 

_And I think back to when My brother and my sister slept In another place The only time I feel safe_

I think of my adopted siblings, years older than me that are now dead. My parents, both times, dead. Their faces come to me in dreams, to haunt me with the memory of my weakness, my uselessness, my _mistakes_.

I think of when I was happy, not locked in this cell, free to be with the people I loved, and sleep in safety.

I am not safe.

I am no longer a person.

I am a _thing_.

I am no longer me.

_Lights_

“Oh leave it be!”

“I will not!”

“Astrid, there’s no one _alive_ down here! This place has been abandoned for at least a week! Ever since Dagur fell from power, everyone fled!”

“I can feel it, someone is here.”

\---

I hear footsteps and nearly faint in terror.

I can’t move, I hurt too much.

I’m dying.

I can’t- they hurt me too much- but they’ll punish me for my insolence, for disobedience. Oh please just kill me!

I let out a sob as the footsteps and the voices that went with them drew nearer.

I try to stifle my crying as they are sure to be mere seconds from me, sure to punish me now for breaking the silence.

Letting out one more whimper, I wait for ot to begin when I am startled into noise.

The darkness has broken.

One of my lights has appeared, and there are two people with it, people I don’t know.

_Light, Lights_

“Astrid,”

“Eret.”

“There is nothing here, only,”

“Shh.”

“Astrid,”

“Seriously, shh! Did you hear that?”

They stood.

“Uhh, yes? I do, I do!”

The bare sound came again, a cry. A child’s cry.

Eret conjured up a light.

“Show us.” He whispered.

The light gave an excited burble, paused, and then bobbled away down the passage as fast as it could, lighting the way.

_Li-li-li-li-Lights_

The light stopped in front of a barred cell and hovered, its conjurer and acquaintance in tow.

Astrid and Eret sprinted up to where the light waited, hearing a noise from within the cell that the light lit. The two warily moved forward.

“Gods.” Astrid gasped.

A tiny boy lay sprawled on the wet floor, apparently unable to get up after being flung there.

“Astrid.” Eret’s voice broke her shock. “We need to get this open.”

The child wearily raised his head. His red hair was plastered to his head with sweat and blood, his arms trembled with the effort of holding up his frail body, his green eyes dulled in sickness, pain and fear.

As the two finally cracked open the door, the child’s feeble strength gave out, and he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Astrid drew closer, dropping to her knees beside the boy who flinched violently away, shaking hard.

“Shhhh,” Astrid soothed, “You’re safe, no one will harm you anymore.”

The boy remained tense and shivering, not trusting either stranger.

Astrid slowly rested her hand on the boy’s head, even as he flinched away again, apparently used to harsh treatment. Astrid kept calm, merely running her hand through the matted red locks.

“Hiccup, be strong.” She whispered.

The boy fought back up on feeble arms, raising his eyes to his savior.

“You were my light!” he broke off with a sob as he fell, but did not hit the ground due to the support of both Astrid and Eret.

“Thank you, thank you, th-thank,” he got no further, broken down into sobs at the prospect of safety and light, of no longer having to be alone in the dark.

“It’s ok, you’re safe.” Astrid whispered, cradling the child to her and beckoning Eret closer.

“Sleep now little Hiccup, you’re safe in the light.”

 

 

_Lights_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
